


Endings Lead To Beginnings

by simply_aly



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: He sits down beside her and hands her a flask. "It'll help," he tells her.





	Endings Lead To Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This probably alters the ages of the characters to make this work, but just go with it.

The night John Gilbert leaves Mystic Falls, Jenna is little more than sixteen, and she had just told him not but a week ago that she thought she might be in love with him.

"John Gilbert is a complete jackass," Mason says, coming to her spot behind the school bleachers.

He sits down beside her and hands her a flask. "It'll help," he tells her.

She has never had a drink of alcohol before that day, and she doesn't really believe him, but she takes the flask anyway and takes a hesitant swig.

She ends up coughing and spitting it all back up and Mason sits there laughing at her.

"It isn't funny!" Jenna exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Mason takes the flask back and takes a swig expertly. "No, I suppose it isn't."

The next hour and a half after the football game, Mason instructs Jenna on the fine points of liquor and weed and while Jenna tries none of it again that night, she makes him promise to really show her some other time. Later, Jenna will always remember the night as both the where John made her cry and the one where Mason opened the gateway to all her risky behaviors.

"There's a whole world of things I can teach you, Jenna Sommers," Mason whispers against her lips as he drops her off at her house.

And neither is truly surprised when she takes him up on his offer.


End file.
